dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Expanded Dune)
This is a timeline of universal history. The date system used in this timeline is the Universal Standard Calendar. This list is designed to feature brief highlights of chronological events in the history of the Dune universe. For more detailed information on events click on a specific year, or check the events by year category. There are several differences between the original timeline set by Frank Herbert's Dune and the timeline from the Dune Encyclopedia, and what was set by Brian Herbert (which actually conflicted some of his father's dates) Timeline B.G. ]] :'11,401': A prophet of the Old World called Jesus is born in the nation of Israel. (0) :'11,400': The forerunner of the Guild Callander, the Christian Callander is established one year after Jesus’ birth, although this was coined a few centuries later. (1 A.D) :'9,487': World War I starts (1914 A.D) :'9,483': World War I ends (1918 A.D) :'9,462': World War II starts (1937 A.D) :'9,461': World War II - The Blitz starts (1938 A.D) :'9,460': World War II - The Blitz ends, Japan enters the war, joining the Axis Powers (1939 A.D) :'9,455': World War II ends (1945 A.D) :'9,444': The launch of Sputnik 1, beginning of the space age (1957 A.D) :'9,432': First men on the Earth's moon, Luna (1969 A.D) :'9,400': New millenium (2001 A.D) :'8,100': Space travel is perfected on Earth, Humans begin their dysphoria across the Stars. Age of Ten Thousand Emperors or The Great Dark Ages begins. (2,601 A.D) :'7,562': Wars of Reunification, consequent of the immediate communication (Holtzman Effect/DE) begin. Age of Ten Thousand Emperors or The Great Dark Ages end with the persumed formation of the Old Empire. (4,163 A.D) :'5,360': The Thinking Machines are first created by the Old Empire (6,041 A.D) :'5,022': The Empire of Ten Thousand Worlds is united under Ladislaus the Great, and the First Golden Age begins. (6,303 A.D) :'3,678': The Silicon Plague. End of the First Golden Age. Start of the Little Dark Ages. (8,824 A.D) :'2,000': The Little Dark Ages end with plague-resistant conductors. (9,543 A.D) :'1,381': Emergence of the Zensunni faith (10,021 A.D) :'1,287': The Time of Titans. Barbarossa reprograms computers giving them human aggression and hunger for power. With the aid of AIs they conquer the Old Empire among themselves. (10,115 A.D) :'1182': The network of Xerxes seizes control over his planets. Naming itself Omnius, the AI takes over all the Titan-ruled planets and establishes the Synchronized Worlds.(10,220 A.D) :'201': start of the Butlerian Jihad (10,861 A.D) :'108': end of the Butlerian Jihad (10,968 A.D) :'88': Battle of Corrin, ascendancy of House Corrino (10,988 A.D) Establishment of the Guild '' prologue]] :'0': The Spacing Guild is formed and establishes monopoly on space travel and banking, the Golden Lion Throne is set up, The Royal Houses of the Landsraad and CHOAM are founded and Arrakis becomes the most important planet in the Known Universe, due to the Spice. (11,075 A.D) A.G. , the Guild Navigator, from David Lynch's 1984 movie 'Dune']] :'1': The Christian Callander becomes obsolete & resets into the Guild Callander, one year after the establishment of the Spacing Guild. (11,076 A.D) :'10,110': Vladimir Harkonnen is born. (21,186 A.D) :'10,118': Hasimir Fenring is born. (21,204 A.D) :'10,119': Shaddam Corrino IV is born. (21,205 A.D) :'10,132': Glossu Rabban is born. (21,218 A.D) :'10,140': Leto Atreides I is born. (21,226 A.D) :'10,154': Jessica Atreides is born. (21,240 A.D) :'10,156': Elrood Corrino IX dies, Shaddam Corrino IV becomes Padishah Emperor. (21,242 A.D) :'10,176': Paul Atreides is born. (21,252 A.D) :'10,190-10,191': House Atreides moves from Caladan to Arrakis. (21,266-21,267 A.D) :'10,191: House Atreides is attacked, Leto I dies, Paul and Jessica go into the deep desert, Alia Atreides is born. (21,267 A.D) :10,193: Glossu Rabban, Baron Harkonnen, and Feyd-Rautha die (in that oder), Battle of Arrakeen. (21,269 A.D) :'''10,196: Paul Atreides officially becomes Padishah Emperor, and Shaddam and his younger daughters are exiled to Salusa Secundus. (21,272 A.D) :10,202: Shaddam Corrino IV dies. (21,278 A.D) :10,208: Signing of The Tupile Treaty, failed conspiracy to destroy House Atreides begins, Duncan-10208 (Ghola Hayt) is presented to Paul. (21,284 A.D) :10,209:Chani dies after giving birth to Leto II Atreides and Ghanima Atreides, Paul goes into the deep desert, and Alia assumes regency of the throne for the twins. (21,285 A.D) :10,219: Leto II Atreides ascends the throne, becoming the God Emperor/Tyrant, and sets the Universe on his Golden Path. (21,295 A.D) :10,225: Hasimir Fenring dies. (21,301 A.D) :10,256: Jessica Atreides dies. (21,302 A.D) :13,728: Death of Leto II, the beginning of the Famine Times and The Scattering, Siona Atreides and Duncan-13727 gain stewardship of Arrakis. (24,472 A.D) :c.15,200: The Lost Ones return from The Scattering. (25,372 A.D) Behind the scenes Discrepencies exist in the original Dune novel by Frank Herbert as to the birth dates of Paul Atreides, Shaddam Corrino IV, and Hasimir Fenring. The first quote in the novel indicates that Paul was born in 10,191, though he is stated as being 15 when House Atreides moves to Arrakis (shortly before Alia's birth). The prequel novels by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson correct this by moving Shaddam's birth year back 15 years (and thus the birth year of Hasimir Fenring). External links *Detailed Dune timeline by Dr. Attila Torkos (in the Dune official site) *Expanded version of the above timeline Category:Chronology